One
One ' by ''U2 is featured in Laryngitis, the eighteenth episode of Season One. It is sung by the New Directions and Sean Fretthold (episode version only). Finn and Rachel lead the song, with Sean (episode version only) and Mercedes. Finn decides to do this song in honor of his and Rachel's friend Sean, a teen-aged ex-football player who retired due to injuries. It starts and ends with Sean and Rachel singing together in his room, but is intercut with scenes of the New Directions performing in the auditorium. It is the final song featured in the episode. Lyrics Studio version= '''Rachel: Is it getting better, or do you feel the same? Will it make it easier on you now? You've got someone to blame Finn: (and Rachel: You say) One love, one life When it's one need, in the night One love, we get to share it Leaves you, baby, if you don't care for it Did I disappoint you? Or leave a bad taste in your mouth? You act like you never had love And you want me to go without Finn and Rachel: Well, it's too late, tonight To drag the past out into the light We're one, but we're not the same We get to carry each other Carry each other One... (Mercedes: Yeah) One... (Mercedes: Oh) Finn: Have you come here for forgiveness? Have you come to raise the dead? Have you come here to play Jesus? To the lepers in your head Rachel: Oh, and did I ask too much, more than a lot? You gave me nothing, now it's all I got We're one, but we're not the same We get to hurt each other Now we do it again You say, Rachel with New Directions: Love is a temple, love is a higher law Love is a temple, love is a higher law Rachel with New Directions harmonizing: You ask for me to enter, but then you make me crawl Rachel with New Directions: And I can't keep holding on to what you got When all you got is hurt Finn and Rachel with New Directions (New Directions): One love (One love) One blood (One blood) One life you got to do what you should One life (One life) With each other (each other) Sisters (sisters) And my (And my) Brothers Rachel (with Finn): (One life) but we're (not the same) (We get to carry each other Carry each other) Finn and Rachel: One, One, one (Mercedes: one) One, (Mercedes: We give) One (Mercedes: Ooooh) |-| Episode version= Rachel: Is it getting better, or do you feel the same? Will it make it easier on you now? You've got someone to blame Sean: (and Rachel: You say) One love, one life When it's one need, in the night One love, we get to share it Leaves you, baby, if you don't care for it Finn: Did I disappoint you? Or leave a bad taste in your mouth? You act like you never had love And you want me to go without Finn and Rachel: Well, it's too late, tonight To drag the past out into the light We're one, but we're not the same We get to carry each other Carry each other One... (Mercedes: Yeah) One... (Mercedes: Oh) Finn: Have you come here for forgiveness? Have you come to raise the dead? Have you come here to play Jesus? To the lepers in your head Rachel: Oh, and did I ask too much, more than a lot? You gave me nothing, now it's all I got We're one, but we're not the same We get to hurt each other Now we do it again You say, Rachel with New Directions: Love is a temple, love is a higher law Love is a temple, love is a higher law Rachel with New Directions harmonizing: You ask for me to enter, but then you make me crawl Rachel with New Directions: And I can't keep holding on to what you got When all you got is hurt Finn and Rachel with New Directions (New Directions): One love (One love) One blood (One blood) One life you got to do what you should One life (One life) With each other (each other) Sisters (sisters) And my (And my) Brothers Rachel (with Finn): (One life) but we're (not the same) (We get to carry each other Carry each other) One Rachel and Sean: One One, one One, One Trivia *This is one of the songs where someones part/s in the studio version was sung by someone else in the show similar to: A House Is Not a Home, Imagine, Time Warp, The Most Wonderful Day of the Year, You're the Top, You Get What You Give, Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, Drive My Car, and You've Got to Hide Your Love Away, Pompeii, ''Home'''' and Listen to Your Heart''. *There is one scene during their performance when Mercedes and Santana are wrapping their arms around one another, suggesting that they are over the feud over Puck. *Mercedes and Quinn are the only ones with their shirts untucked. Gallery Ep 18 one 6.jpg Glee-138.jpg Mike onelove.jpg Finn, The Unholy Trinity and Tina.jpg Glee Cast-One-720p-x264-2010-GLEEKS screenshot.jpg Glee Cast-One-720p-x264-2010-GLEEKS screenshot 1.jpg Glee Cast-One-720p-x264-2010-GLEEKS screenshot 2.jpg Glee Cast-One-720p-x264-2010-GLEEKS screenshot 3.jpg SeanRachel.png tumblr mdvc98KoXB1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mdvc98KoXB1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mdvc98KoXB1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mdvc98KoXB1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr mdvc98KoXB1ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr mdvc98KoXB1ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr mdvc98KoXB1ra5gbxo7 250.gif tumblr mdvc98KoXB1ra5gbxo8 250.gif ONEONEONE.jpg one season 1.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One